


Пылали огни инквизиции

by punk_cake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Civil War, Cruelty, Dark, Gen, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Drama, Thriller, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_cake/pseuds/punk_cake
Summary: По городу летает сгоревшая бумага — это жгут архивы. Маги все пытаются стереть факт своего существования. Как глупо. Теракты, в воздух подлетают целые здания, люди бегут, крики, хаос, волшебников вырезают, а Министр все продолжает талдычить о том, что мы сможем одержать победу на этом неравном поле боя.Идиот. И когда эти слова перестали нести какую-либо надежду? Наверное, с самого начала этого ада.||AU, в котором Волдеморт никогда не возрождался. Гарри был Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, был легендой, однако Волдеморт так и не вернулся, вторая магическая война не состоялась, Гарри и Золотое Трио смогли закончить Хогвартс и спокойно отучиться на Мракоборцев.Однако Министерство приняло решение отменить статус секретности.
Kudos: 1





	1. Статус: Совершенно секретно

1

— Мальчик мой! — маленькая пожилая женщина с добрым лицом радушно похлопывала юношу по спине. Сейчас уже она едва дотягивалась до него, слегка приподнимаясь на носках. — Как я рада тебя видеть!

Дом семейства Уизли, казалось, не подвергся изменению временем — это Гарри нравилось больше всего. Все то же странное нагромождение комнат, угрожающе свисающих друг над другом в причудливой композиции, горшки и котлы, расставленные по всему периметру стен и кое-где на лестнице, мебель, что так и не пришла хоть к какому-либо единому стилю — ведь никогда здесь не встречалось кресла, подходящего к дивану, и уж тем более к картине где-то за ним.

На кухне царил творческий беспорядок: туда-сюда летали книги с рецептами, те, что обычно располагались на каминной доске. Их репертуар никак не пополнялся: «Заколдуй себе сыр!», «Чары, применяемые при выпечке», «Как в одну секунду приготовить пир. Чудодейственная магия!» — Молли считала сие творения золотой классикой и не соглашалась посмотреть что-то новое (в самом деле, была в этом своя особенная прелесть). Среди переплетов изредка мелькали ложки и некоторые ингредиенты, коим полет был не слишком противопоказан. Миссис Уизли все так же хлопотала над плитой, в окружении сотен различных трав и специй, все кружилась и кружилась в вальсе с кастрюлями, поварешками и кружками, готовя так отчаянно и так много, с таким рвением, будто бы приезд старого друга был чуть больше, чем просто радостным событием. В самом деле, Гарри не навещал их уже очень давно — это несколько расстраивало что его самого, что всех обитателей этого чудного места. Хотя и их уж заметно поубавилось: все дети уехали, вырываясь из семейного гнезда, и лишь время от времени поочередно навещали немолодых родителей, однако, все же, навещали.

Молли это сильно печалило, Артур не подавал виду, стараясь подбадривать жену.

Однако сегодня, вопреки всем привычным обстоятельствам, громоздкие часы в гостиной благополучно показывали «дом» в отношении всех членов семейства, а циферблат на кухне уже несколько часов неустанно повторял — «пора готовить обед». И «Нора» снова наполнилась гулом многих голосов, смехом близнецов, неумолимо травящих глупые шуточки всем назло, занудными речами Персиваля (и некоторыми не менее занудными комментариями Гермионы на этот счет), французским акцентом Флер, рассказывающей об очередной поездке куда-то далеко от Англии (в самом деле, Гарри не уловил, куда именно — каждый раз это была какая-то новая точка на карте, все из которых было запомнить слишком уж сложно), и улыбками, с ярким привкусом простого семейного счастья.

Да, это семья Гарри. Настоящая семья. И в этом он убеждался далеко не в первый раз, но все с тем же теплом на душе.

— Гарри! — по очереди его обняли старые друзья. После, чуть более скромно, но подошла Джинни, так же сцепляя друга в крепких объятиях, не меньшим радушием отличился и Билл. Удивительно и, конечно, радостно, что они тоже нашли время приехать.

— Ну как ты, расскажи нам?

Волшебник расплылся в самодовольной улыбке и, вместо долгого рассказа, быстро вытащил из вытянутого делового портфеля, с коим, в силу специфики профессии, заимел привычку ходить везде, красную коробочку, настолько свежую, что та еще хрустела при раскрытии.

— Сдал, — одними губами, почти шепотом проговорил он гораздо многозначительнее, чем требовалось. Гермиона радостно хлопнула в ладоши. Сама-то она, конечно, распрощалась со всем этим уже давно, но гордость за друга таки была неподдельная. Этот экзамен он у неё не списывал. Рон с ухмылкой кивнул.

— Сдал? — вдруг из-за угла, до этого устало сидя за кухонным столом, неспешно появился Мистер Уизли, крепко сжимая руку Гарри. — Поздравляю, мальчик мой, поздравляю! Стало быть, ты теперь мракоборец?

— Я предпочитаю думать, что лишь подтвердил давно укрепленное за мной звание, сэр. Все же, не первый год практикуюсь.

Мужчина радушно рассмеялся.

— Вот и правильно! Во всяком случае, теперь ты можешь носить его официально, — он методично сложил желтоватую газету, с коей на него выразительно смотрела Селестина Уорлок, неизменно дающая рождественские концерты. Сверху положил квадратные очки, но быстро и растерянно обернулся. — Ну же, что ты стоишь в стороне, проходи к столу.

А стол, накрытый на заросшем заднем дворике, по обыкновению, уже пестрел всеми возможными вкусностями. Здесь были горшочки с грибами и мясом, медленно левитирующими и находящими свое место на аппетитном натюрморте; несколько соусниц с перченым маслом и томатами, сушеная и соленая рыба, бутылочка хорошего сливочного пива, ломтики ржаного и пшеничного хлеба, морковка под специями, индюшка с картошкой и, словно бы случайно затесавшаяся, ваза с самыми разнообразными фруктами.

— Ну так что, какие планы на жизнь, приятель? — засиял Джордж, потягиваясь за грушей на другом конце стола.

— Сам знаешь, — хмыкнул волшебник, — продолжить работать в отделе магического правопорядка, стать великим мракоборцем и… Все такое.

— «И все такое.» — передразнил его второй близнец. — Да ладно, сколько неуверенности для человека, только что сдавшем итоговое тестирование.

— Слишком многое в нашем мире меняется, чтобы быть хоть в чем-то уверенным на сто процентов, — грустно улыбнулся Гарри. — Как там дела с подготовкой?

— Отдел по связям с общественностью уже пятый раз запорол публичное выступление. Я не могу одобрить его, как они не понимают? — возмутилась Гермиона, нетерпеливо накладывая салат в тарелку, как-то слишком агрессивно стуча ложкой по ней. — Халтура, сплошная халтура.

— Может быть, просто ты слишком требовательна к ним? — предположил Рон, но быстро замолчал под гнетом укоризненного взгляда матери и сестры.

— Нельзя не быть слишком требовательным к такому, — подхватил Артур. Голос его был несколько взволнованным. — Мы не знаем, как маглы отреагируют на подобное заявление. Кто их вообще знает?

— Я их знаю, — тихо и как-то обиженно проговорила волшебница.

— Ну конечно, милочка, — Молли ободрительно похлопала невестку по плечу, — поэтому ты этим и занимаешься. Просто нужно быть… Чуть более терпеливой.

— А я согласен с Гермионой, — вставил Гарри, дожевывая ложку горошка, — в таком деле все должно быть идеальным. Хорошо, если выступление слушают маглы понимающие, такие как Мистер и Миссис Грейнджер. Но сколько из всех маглов такие, как Дурсли, например? Мы ведь этого не знаем.

От упоминания родственников юноши в компании на секунду воцарилась тишина, миссис Уизли как-то раздраженно нахмурилась. Сам он уже слишком давно с ними не общался и лишь изредка отправлял самые обычные открытки на самое обычное магловское Рождество, абсолютно нормальное, как они и любили, однако и Гарри от одной только этой фамилии невольно передергивало.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — медленно протянула волшебница, уже накладывая горошек себе. — Текст должен соответствовать всем нормам, должен в меру высказывать наше добродушие, но не сильно, оставаясь в рамках формальности. — она вздохнула. — Мне бы не хотелось напортачить в первом же выступлении.

— А будут еще? — скептически приподнял брови Персиваль.

— Конечно! — Гермиона посмотрела на него, как на придурка. Возможно, так оно и было, однако девушка таки смогла скрыть всю гамму своих эмоций. — Ты думаешь, маглам будет достаточно одного только заявления о том, что маги существуют? С такой мыслью не так уж и легко свыкнуться. Будут пресс-конференции, встречи с их министрами, переговоры по всему миру…

— А я думаю, — не унимался волшебник, — что все будет как ни на есть легко. Ну что они еще хотят услышать от нас? Все подробности жизни? Секреты и приемы того, как мы скрывались? Может, еще магией научим их пользоваться, для полного, так сказать, погружения?

— Не будь идиотом, Перси, — вдруг выпалил Фред, злобно хихикая.

— Джордж! — окликнул его брат.

— Фред!

— Это оскорбительно!

На секунду напряжение, с каждым мгновением нависающее над столом все плотнее, спало, и семейство искренне в разнобой рассмеялось. И хотя шутки близнецов уже и потеряли свою полную былую придурковатость, Джордж серьезно занимался несерьезным магазинчиком в Косом переулке, а Фред подумывал уйти в большой спорт, с каждым годом приобретая все большую нетипичную для них зрелость, было в этом что-то свое, привычное, родное и насколько бы ни раздражающее — рано или поздно все эти выходки таки вызывали невольную улыбку.

— Ну, а если быть до конца честным, — продолжил прерванный диалог Артур, — меня немного пугает вся эта идея с отменой режима секретности. Мы же веками скрывали свое существование, так почему именно сейчас необходимо вдруг заявить о себе миру?

— Наверное, поэтому и необходимо, — задумчиво протянул Билл. — Чтобы прекратить изощряться с придумыванием новых способов скрыть драконов, чтобы снять парочку отделов в Министерстве, облегчить себе жизнь. Просто… Как-то двигаться вперед. Прогресс, понимаешь ли.

— Подобная реформа бы помогла маглорожденным по всему земному шару. — Гермиона приняла немного формальный вид. — Мы должны выбирать между «своим» миром и миром магов. Это довольно болезненно. Да и хорошо, если семья понимает и принимает ребенка, но что если нет? Конечно, таким образом мы не снизим процент фобии, но сможем предотвратить некоторые риски, наладить контакт…

— А я просто думаю, что все будет хорошо, — подытожил Гарри, натягивая легкую улыбку.

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — кивнул таки Перси.

— Мы не сможем вечно скрываться — это факт, — отрезал Артур.

— Но меня все еще немного пугает эта идея.

— Да ладно. Столько магов рождается в семьях маглов, рано или поздно, это же должно произойти, не так ли?

И тогда, под пылкий жар блюд и легкий стрекот вечерник светлячков, в кругу семьи и друзей, с хорошим сливочным пивом и рассказами, собранными за много лет со всех уголков мира, действительно казалось, что все будет хорошо. Не было ни единой причины в этом сомневаться. А почему нет? Молодой и амбициозный волшебник с великим прошлым и (несомненно!) великим будущем, Гарри искренне верил в то, что из этого что-то и могло получиться.

Все менялось. Мир стремительно летел вперед, люди умирали, переезжали, заводили детей, и неизменно преобразовались во что-то совершенно иное. И не смогли они больше встретиться за тем столом все в той же компании, не смогли поговорить на те же темы и укоризненно посмотреть на близнецов, в очередной раз пытающихся разрядить атмосферу, но эти моменты, как и многие до, но так мало после, были теми теплыми и светлыми кусочками мозаики памяти, к которым, даже спустя века, неизменно хотелось возвращаться.

2

Память. Ее невозможно предугадать. Те маленькие, забытые вещи из прошлого вдруг вновь приобретают свое значение. Запах печенья Миссис Уизли. Мягкое касание пера совы, принесшей новое письмо от старых друзей: Гермиона и Рон съехались в маленьком домике на Мейда Вейл — большая радость! Тонкая палочка в руках, дрожащих перед первым заклинанием на очень важном экзамене. И приятный волнительный трепет в груди, когда наконец приходят результаты этого самого экзамены — _сдал_. Эти образы всплывали снова и снова в сознании молодого парня, бегущего в свете огней, совсем не спящего в столь поздний час большого города. Он натянул капюшон куртки и проскользнул в тень, растворяясь в её густой тьме. Срочное письмо из Министерства, и вот, в час ночи, он вынужден пробираться по улочкам в смутной надежде остаться живым.

Лондон был привычно дождлив. Эта небольшая деталь, лишь одна из немногих, что оставалась в сознании ровно такой же, как и прежде — нечто столь привычное и знакомое, что даже с его промозглым холодом не хотелось расставаться. Вытянутые пальцы невидимого великана словно бы касались всего вокруг, окрашивали город в темно-серый и синий, звонко стучали в причудливой мелодии по крышам домов, проникали внутрь, оставляя разводы на подоконниках, пропитывали легкую одежду редких прохожих, ловко вычерчивали округлые лужи, залитые пятнами бензина, дотрагивались до душ людей, вселяя в них унылость и блаженную апатию. Как же не хватало спокойствия, навеваемого этими невесомыми крупицами.

Все слишком сильно изменилось, и где-то вдалеке ночную тишину разрезали звуки полицейских сирен, выстрелов, выкриков… Маглы бунтовали, снова, и хотя этот протест обещал быть мирным, вероятно, все снова вышло из-под контроля, и вот уже визжат шины сотен машин, какой-то смелый офицер в очередной раз по громкоговорителю просит их успокоиться — все без толку. Сегодня, хотя, в прочем, это начинало входить в привычку, но стоило выбирать маршрут осторожнее: мало ли, где можно наткнуться на очередной нож в спину. Некоторые не брезгуют, а Гарри и здесь успел выделиться.

Уже несколько раз, приближаясь вечером к повороту, на пути к которому он успевал преодолеть несколько не самых благополучных, однако тихих и незаметных районов Лондона, где освещенный ярко-желтыми огнями тротуар вел его к Министерству, Гарри испытывал это странное чувство. Тревогу, слабо закипающую в груди. Ему казалось, что за мгновение до того, стоило ему только повернуть, за углом кто-то стоял. В воздухе, прорываясь сквозь дробь громких капель по стеклу и металлу, крики дальних голосов и тихий назойливый гул, уж никогда не покидавший мракоборцев, зависло какое-то особое молчание, словно там, в двух шагах, кто-то притаился и ждал, некая опасность, угроза, нависшая над всеми волшебниками, вдруг приобрела физическую форму и спряталась, в ожидании Гарри, и лишь за секунду до его появления вдруг превратилась в тень и пропустила юношу сквозь себя, оставляя неприятный холодок по коже.

Может быть, его ноздри улавливали этот слабый аромат, может быть, кожей лица и рук он ощущал чуть заметное понижение температуры вблизи того места, где стоял кто-то невидимый, охлаждая воздух одним своим существом. Понять это было невозможно, невозможно и описать. Однако, завернув, волшебник всякий раз видел лишь белые плиты пустынной улицы, залитые грязными разводами и редким мусором, листьями, гонимыми порывистым влажным ветром. Только однажды ему показалось, будто чья-то тень таки мелькнула через машины, позволяя себе быть замеченной, но все исчезло, прежде чем он смог вглядеться или произнести хоть слово, окликивая её. И будто бы никогда и никого там не было.

Сегодня же у поворота он так замедлил шаги, что почти остановился. Неуловимый барьер преграждал ему путь, заставляя в последний раз оглянуться: слишком уж громко вопило волнение где-то на подкорке сознания. Мысленно, конечно, он уже был за углом — и вдруг уловил слабый шорох. Чье-то дыхание? Или движение воздуха, вызванное присутствием кого-то, кто очень тихо стоял и ждал?

Однако никого снова не было — даже туманного образа в переулке. Лишь он и одинокая пустынная улица, скрашиваемая разве что редкими работягами, уже спешащими домой. Позднее время.

Гарри завернул за угол. И встретил уже знакомую ему телефонную будку, одним своим образом навевающую приятные воспоминания — через неё Мистер Уизли проводил ему экскурсию в первый раз, на пятом курсе. Здесь же, почти всегда, он спешил на работу по утрам, с вытянутым портфелем, придающим молодому человеку статный вид, и чашкой кофе из старбакса. Во всяком случае, так было в первый год его практики. В последнее время так шиковать не приходилось — часто Гарри оставался ночевать прямо там, за столом. Иногда от избытка дел, но чаще просто потому что так было _безопаснее_.

Любой магл бы посчитал, что аппарат сломан — на его дверце красовалось весьма нелицеприятное граффити, одно из стекол было выбито, а сам телефон висел криво, так, будто какой-то хулиган пытался его сорвать. «Шесть, два, четыре, опять четыре, два» — Гарри несколько раз прокрутил заедающий барабан с потертыми цифрами. Когда диск с мягким стрекотанием вернулся на место, в будке зазвучал прохладный женский голос, причем не издалека, не из трубки, а до того громко и ясно, что могло показаться, будто невидимая женщина стоит с ними рядом:

— Добро пожаловать в Министерство магии. Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя и цель посещения.

— Гарри Поттер, — уставше проговорил молодой человек, опираясь спиной на стенку будки, — Отдел магического правопорядка, уровень два, штаб-квартира мракоборцев. Вызван по неотложной необходимости Гавейном Робардсом.

— Благодарю вас, — ответил безликий голос и пол телефонной будки дрогнул. — Министерство магии желает вам приятного дня.

«Если бы», — подумалось Гарри.

Величественные стены Министерства из черного камня, отполированного до такой степени, что в него можно было увидеть собственное отражение, угрожающими великанами возвышались и терялись где-то под потолком, подпираемым массивными резными колонными. Изначально, много лет назад в нем переливались золотые символы, сообщающие о тех или иных новостях, своеобразная доска объявлений — сейчас же все свелось лишь к адресам: где маглы убили мага, где маги убили магла, протесты, пожары, теракты, отрывки публичных выступлений, так ни к чему не приводящие… Часто не приходилось даже доходить до своего кабинета: какой-нибудь очередной секретарь, по каким-то причинам каждый раз новый, перехватывал на пол пути, бегло кидал рукой в сторону очередного происшествия, выдавал документы и отправлял на дело. Очередное дело из многих.

Вот и сейчас, Гарри не успел дойти и до фонтана с позолоченными фигурами, под журчание воды, шелест мантий и хлопки трансгрессии сотен волшебников и волшебниц, странным обстоятельством столпившихся в одной куче — душа болезненно сжалась и ушла куда-то в нижнюю часть живота. Тревога, все это время слабым эхом напоминающая о себе, вдруг в разы усилилась и закричала, заглушая все остальные чувства. Что-то плохое происходило каждый день, но такого столпотворения юноша не видел уже очень и очень давно. Не успел сказать и слова — его резким движением выхватил Грозный глаз Грюм, удивительно проворно ковылявший на деревянной ноге.

— Спасибо за оперативность, Поттер, — быстро и чересчур раздраженно даже для себя бросил он и кивнул в сторону фигур, приглашая следовать за собой. В голосе его, среди металлической жесткости, странно различалась... Грусть? Подавленность, несвойственная ранее для закаленного мракоборца. — Рад видеть тебя еще живым.

— Что случилось? — волшебник осторожно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь уловить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку к происходящему, но видел лишь искаженные в панике лица работников Министерства и заколдованные самолетики, в бешеном темпе, непривычном, просто невиданном никогда ранее количестве носящиеся по коридорам.

— Дайте пройти, разойдитесь! — Аластор неприятно хмурился и грубо отодвигал магов посохом, образовывая дорогу в глубь зала. — Прочь, это наше дело, а не Отдела магического транспорта! — он пробормотал себе под нос что-то грубое и бегло повернулся к волшебнику. — Сейчас сам все увидишь.

— Мне бы хотелось знать прямо сейчас.

— Министр магии мертв, — сквозь зубы проговорил мракоборец и вышел вперед.

Гарри не успел издать и звука, как ему перед глазами открылась картина, в деталях описывающая все то, о чем бы он мог спросить. Окровавленное тело высоко темнокожего волшебника лежало прямо под гранитными ступенями фонтана — Кингсли Бруствер, вернее то, что от него осталось. Если бы Гарри не знал, кто был Министром последние несколько лет, вряд ли мог бы узнать его: до такой степени было изуродовано лицо. Шапка сброшена и утеряна, одежда разорвана и пропитана его же кровью, палочка сломана, её концы торчат в глазницах. «Сколько же ненависти», — подумал Гарри, медленно опускающийся рядом с телом старого приятеля. Колени дрожали.

— Как это произошло? — шепотом проговорил он, осматривая труп в поисках деталей. Не хотелось — глаза то и дело невольно косили в сторону, но работа не позволяла отвлекаться.

— Маглы дошли до крайности, — пробормотал Грозный глаз, параллельно раздавая указания другим подчиненным. — Мы не знаем, как они проникли в Министерство, расследование ведется. Для этого мы тебя и вызвали.

— Почему вы решили, что это маглы?

— Контрольный в грудь, — маг ткнул посохом в воздух над раной. — Его убил выстрел в сердце, изуродовали уже позже.

— Нашли кандидатуру на замену?

— Прямо сейчас ищут, все Министерство на ушах, не заметил?

— Меньше яда, Грюм, — голос дрожал. Это было не первое убийство на памяти молодого мракоборца, однако самое важное. Сознание просто отказывалось воспринимать данное. — Так значит, это война?

— А ты хочешь иначе, Поттер? — фыркнул Грозный глаз. — Это было их оружие, не наше. Война идет уже давно, только теперь она официальная. Мы собираем патрули. Просто молись, чтобы следующая пуля не была предназначена тебе.


	2. Ночь. Никто не сможет нам помочь.

3*

— Быстрее! Быстрее, я говорю! — рявкнул Грозный глаз откуда-то сверху. — Не дайте сукину сыну уйти! 

Темная фигура неизвестного мага вновь скрывается за поворотом — метлы за ней. Глаза неприятно слезились, волосы откинуло ветром назад, свистят в воздухе заклинания и рев новых «нимбусов», разрезающих пространство вытянутыми держаками. По меньшей мере пятеро мракоборцев (чуть более и менее опытных) висело над землей, образовывая большое кольцо, самый центр которого благополучно занял искомый преступник.

— Сужайте круг! — скомандовал Гарри, опускаясь еще ниже к земле. Новеньких слушать не принято, но маги таки повиновались — и несколько мракоборцев устремились вперед, сокращая дистанцию. 

Фигура обернулась, слегка приподнимая капюшон плаща — но тут же столкнулся взглядом с одним из стражей порядка, от чего рванул еще отчаяннее. Несмотря на то, что метла у мага была хуже, справлялся он с ней безотказно: с пируэтами у самой земли, плавно, но быстро огибая все препятствия, даже самые опытные мракоборцы едва ли моглм совладать с такой резкостью движений.

— _Конфундус_! — выпалил он, целясь в одного из авроров, и проскользнул в одинокий переулок.

— _Финито_! — тут же кинул Гарри, бегло ища взглядом коллегу, коему и предназначался выпад. — Долиш?

— Порядок, — отозвался напарник. — Не упускайте из виду! 

Однако, обернувшись, он увидел две пролетавших мимо его виска струи цветного огня: преступник палил слепо, халтурно целясь куда-то за собой, лишь бы пытаясь скрыться в очередном повороте. Гарри уж успел несколько раз проклясть архитекторов Лондона: слишком много маленьких закоулков. Грюм вильнул в сторону, но безликая фигура не отставала, выпуская по метле одно заклятие за другим, и волшебнику, чтобы уклониться от них, пришлось пригнуться еще ниже.

— _Затмись_! — прогремело в воздухе. 

На этот раз беглец не промазал (или же маг просто не успел увернуться) — умные тёмные глаза Чанга тут же закрыла черная повязка, отчего он врезался в фонарный столб и вскрикнул от ужасной боли, ничком падая с метлы вниз.

— Уизли, помоги ему, — бросил Грозный глаз, не останавливаясь. — Долиш, за мной. Поттер, в окружную.

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответил Гарри и пошел на снижение. — Поттер, не смей! 

Новые заклятия (одно из которых, кажется, было запретным), выпущенные палочкой беглеца, просвистели мимо головы волшебника — нарушитель целился в Грюма. Гарри отвечал им Оглушающими контратаками: струи цветных полос сталкивались в воздухе, рассыпаясь многоцветными искрами, и в голове начинающего мракоборца мелькнула диковатая мысль о фейерверках и ничего не знающих о происходящем маглах внизу… 

Преступник вылетел на чуть более людную улицу, толкнул нескольких из них, прокладывая себе дорогу к следующему переулку.

— Сообщите в Отдел магических происшествий! — оперативно сообщил Гарри. 

Волшебник пригнулся ниже, стараясь заставить каждую мышцу тела вспомнить свое спортивное прошлое в школьной команде по квиддичу — вжался в ручку метлы и, прокрутившись вокруг своей оси, облетел несколько мусорных баков, чуть не столкнулся с окном, так некстати раскрывающимся прямо перед его носом, но смог нагнать вора, устремившись за ним по горячим следам, едва не ловя за ботинки. 

Беглец снова с испугом обернулся (эту ошибку он допускал постоянно), бросился еще несколькими заклятиями и повернул за угол — тупик. План понятен. Мужчина на секунду замер, словно бы рассчитывая свои силы, но тут же угрожающе взмахнул палочкой. Не в его интересах медлить.

— _Бомбарда максима_! 

Не успеет. Единственная мысль, крутящаяся в голове мракоборца последние пару минут стала еще яснее. _Он не успеет_. 

Взрывная волна, вырвавшаяся из конца вражеской палочки, откинула его на пару метров назад, оглушив. Крики магов, оказавшихся по ту сторону улицы, пыль, взметывающаяся в воздухе, кирпичи, более крупные осколки, неприятно царапающие кожу… Все смешалось, образы потеряли свою четкость, и вдруг существовала лишь боль. Боль, чужие визги и пыль, въедающаяся в легкие. Маг прерывисто закашлялся, но, как бы ему ни хотелось — не остановился, рванув вверх за беглецом, что воспользовался моментов и вновь увильнул куда-то в сторону. 

В глазах потемнело, сдавило со всех сторон сразу, он не мог вздохнуть — грудь как будто стиснули железные обручи, барабанные перепонки прогибались, и вдруг… Он жадно глотнул холодный ночной воздух и открыл болящие глаза. Они возвышались над Лондоном, все дальше и дальше устремлялись вниз по улицам маленькие кирпичные домики, а впереди лишь небо, бескрайнее, полное звезд и самолетов, изредка мигающих цветными огнями… Дух захватывает. Как красиво. Гарри поднимался так высоко лишь однажды. 

Однако он быстро понял свою ошибку и отвел взгляд от города, лихорадочна ища преступника, от которого все это и затевалось. Потребовалось время, чтобы разглядеть его, утопающего темной мантией в вечерней тьме.

— Я не вижу его, — сообщил подоспевший Долиш. Рон же остался с Чангом.

— Наверх! — прохрипел маг надрывающимся от крика голосом, в надежде, что остальные услышать его. — Все наверх! 

И услышали. Эскорт защитников правопорядка вытянулся в правильный клин, вел который Поттер, неумолимо нагоняющий безымянного мужчину. Здесь уж у беглеца не осталось никаких шансов — в попытке вновь снизиться к домам, где у того были хоть какие-то преимущества, преступник был окончательно окружен, не имея никаких путей к дальнейшему отступлению.

— _Инкарцеро_ , — проговорил Гарри на выдохе.

Появившиеся из пустоты веревки впились в тело беглеца, крепко опутывая его со всех сторон. Мужчина быстро потерял хватку, нарушая собственное равновесие, и с опаской наклонился в сторону, но быстро был остановлен уже подоспевшими мракоборцами, что и помогли совершить тому благополучную посадку на полскую крышу одного из более современных домов. Беглец, обессиленный и связанный, рухнул на холодный влажный бетон, уж не предпринимая никаких попыток к побегу.

— Хорошая работа, Гарри, — бегло улыбнулся Джон, грубо поднимая преступника с пола.

— Это было круто! — подхватил Рон, хлопая друга по спине.

— Слишком резко обращаешься с казенным имуществом, Поттер, — поворчал Грюм, ковыляя к волшебнику.

— Как твой нимбус?

— Я приведу его в надлежащий вид, — пожал плечами маг, лишь небрежно бросая взгляд на глубокие царапины по лакированному дереву. — Если не получится, значит куплю новый.

— Долго жить на родительские деньги не сможешь, — Грозный глаз даже не смотрел на него. — Тебе нужно поработать над дисциплиной. Слишком много выходок для юнца без итоговой аттестации. Не думаешь о других, так подумай о себе — тот взрыв был опасен.

— Могли бы и похвалить, никто из наших не пострадал. Ну, — он покосился на Чанга, — почти.

— Я и хвалю, — медленно кивнул мракоборец. — За сообразительность, оперативность и готовность идти на риски. Просто научись слушать приказы на службе и будет тебе счастье.

4

Ослепляющие вспышки сотен огней сбивают с толку и с болью отзываются в сознании.

— Гарри Поттер! 

Его со всех сторон обступают люди — журналисты толпятся, пихают друг друга локтями, в попытках протиснуться вперед, ближе к герою сегодняшней полоски новостей, разузнать все на самом деле не интересующие их подробности. Воздуха не хватает, легкие сжимаются от волнения и страха, не дают вдохнуть.

— Что вы скажете по поводу обсуждаемого происшествия? 

Палочка пролетает у самого носа, будто очередная вспышка заклинания, он не успевает ничего ответить — и тяжелая рука ложится ему на плечи, отворачивает в другую сторону, к другому корреспонденту, к другой камере, уже готовящейся к очередному кадру… Будто бы это что-то меняет.

— Скажите, стоит ли нам бояться повторение подобной ситуации?

— Я не… — Гарри пытается что-то сказать, но слов не хватает. Они просто ускользают от него в бешеном, но до ужаса пустом потоке мыслей. В самом деле, что они обсуждают?

— Расскажите нам подробнее о случившемся! — Извините, я не знаю, о чем вы…

— Вы можете прокомментировать выполненную работу? — и чья-то палочка с другой стороны снова тычет прямо в лицо. 

Гавейн Робардс — солидный высокий мужчина лет сорока, в дорогой мантии и аккуратном костюме — натянуто приторно улыбается и ведет рукой, в знак того, что им пора идти.

— Извините, господа, мы сказали уже все, что вы могли бы услышать. 

Бросает пару фраз для виду, как обычно: «Нет-нет, конечно, ситуация полностью взята под наш контроль!» — и отводит Гарри в сторону, все дальше и дальше от публики, как-то слишком громко стуча каблуками, к лифту. Несколько безымянных работяг из других отделов тут же его покинули, освобождая кабинку особо отличившимся за сегодня. Дверцы закрываются и машина с лязгом едет дальше — им недалеко. Раздался легкий звоночек, который в нынешнем состоянии звучал несколько угрожающе, и женский голос вновь дал о себе знать:

— Уровень два. Отдел магического правопорядка, включающий в себя Сектор борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии, Сектор борьбы с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов, Отдел выявления и конфискации поддельных защитных заклинаний и оберегов и Штаб-квартиру мракоборцев 

И дальше, дальше, к себе в кабинет, потягивая за собой Гарри, который, хоть и идет сам, но мало понимает действительность… И все снова сжимается, будто при трансгрессии, при взрыве, голова идет кругом — он не спал несколько дней и попал под действие _конфундуса_. «Да и что за чертовщина происходит?»

— О чем они спрашивали? — юноша воровато оглянулся по сторонам, но ничего не заметил. 

Они в кабинете — о, он уже много раз видел этот кабинет! На стены рабочих помещений мракоборцев по обыкновению были обильно наклеены самые разнообразные вещи — снимки разыскиваемых волшебников, фотографии близких (в данном случае — весьма недурной жены, которую Гарри так же успел пару раз увидеть за годы службы), плакаты с изображениями любимых команд по квиддичу, вырезки из «Ежедневного пророка» с интересующими и злободневными темами. Часто, удовлетворения самодовольства ради, с собственным участием. Гарри его не винил. 

Вытянутые деревянные шкафы забиты книгами по Защите от Темных искусств, Зельеварении и Заклинаниям, на полках громоздятся документы, как с сожалением отметил Гарри, — даже спустя столько лет они хранили очень много информации на Сириуса. Среди папок с его делом мелькали сотни физиономий самых опасных, просто обитых преступников магического мира — а глава отдела бегло, так снисходительно окидывает их взглядом и мило, как-то спокойно улыбается, кивает в сторону некоторых из них, будто бы здоровается со старыми знакомыми, методично перемешивает чай, с грохотом ударяя ложкой по тонким стенкам чашки.

— Как же? О твоем великолепном дебюте, Поттер! — он протянул собеседнику вторую кружку. — Я понимаю, стресс, большой стресс, но мы должны держаться. Возьми отпуск на пару дней, отдохни, будешь в норме.

— Вам нужны мракоборцы, — тихо проговорил Гарри, отпивая чай, но тут же одернул губы. Горячий.

— Нам нужны _работоспособные_ мракоборцы. От того, что ты один немного поспишь, ситуация не изменится.

— Я не сделал ничего особенного, — как-то растерянно прошептал он, — мы же даже распутали _то самое_ дело. 

Юношу невольно передернуло: до сих пор, закрывая глаза, он видел окровавленное тело министра. Какой мрак. А все говорят, что просто _нужно держаться_.

— Вы поймали очередного преступника, преступившего порог закона. Это стоит чужого внимания.

— У людей и так есть вещи, о которых стоит беспокоиться. Мало кто обратит внимание на такую мелочь в целом потоке паскудных новостей. Почему вы вообще пишите об этом в газетах?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов, Поттер, — чуть более раздраженно ответил глава отдела. — Этим же людям нужно верить в завтрашний день, а мы, как те, кто хранит их спокойный сон, обеспечиваем им эту веру.

— О каком спокойном сне вы говорите? — Гарри нахмурился. — Министр мертв, его нашли жестоко убитым в стенах нашего же министерства, каждый день мы находим новых неизвестных магов в каких-то грязных переулках неблагополучных районов города, каждый день проходят митинги. Каждый день мы пытаемся остановить нескончаемые бунты. И вы пытаетесь отвлечь внимание людей каким-то несчастным вором, коих и раньше было пруд пруди? — волшебник сощурился, всматриваясь в лицо начальника. Его состояние приходило в норму и он вдруг начал что-то понимать. Понимать слишком многое. — Это глупо.

— Глупо, Поттер, — это перечить вышестоящим. А мы создаем видимость того, что все в порядке. Это _благоразумно_. — В порядке? — брови Гарри резко взметнулись вверх, громкость и сила голоса набирали обороты.

— Вы должны прекратить врать всем, будто это какое-то шоу. Люди погибают, а вы пишите о мелочах с таким пафосом и надеждой, будто что-то действительно изменилось.

— Это наша обязанность!

— Наша обязанность — защищать свой народ и мы с ней не справляемся! Прекратите обманывать людей! Прекратите! 

Гавейн встал — Гарри за ним. Они перешли на тон, едва ли граничащий с криком.

— Знаешь что, Поттер? Если ты не заметил, в Министерстве сейчас и так все на взводе, мы не можем выбрать нового Министра, потому что у всех и так обязанностей по горло, кадров не хватает. _Физически_. Каждый день к нам поступают жалобы, каждый день, как ты заметил, кого-то убивают — легче не становится! И мы должны думать о том, как бы оставшаяся мирная половина магов не вышла и не начала бы стрелять в открытую, как бы они продолжали сидеть по домам в надежде, что у нас все под контролем. Правда может и подождать.

— Правда — залог безопасности.

— И где будет твоя правда, когда условный статус «официальной войны» перерастет в обоюдный геноцид?

— Если вы так глухи, что не можете понять, что геноцид уже процветает, то мне вас жаль. 

Дети, женщины, старики. Никто никого не щадил, — так уж вышло. Каждый день они находили трупы где-то в подворотнях, каждый день происходило нечто ужасное, все хуже и хуже предыдущего. Дело по министру так и не было распутано — расследование ничего не дало. Гарри трясло, все тело пронизывала мелкая дрожь, в голове помутнело, и лишь одна мысль четко отзывалась в сознании — они врут. Врут, все _врут_ , запудривают людям мозги, как это было с мировыми воинами, как это было с Гриндевальдом, так происходит и сейчас. 

Они думают, что «мирные» граждане слепые? Они думают, что остались «мирные» граждане? Как тошно. Нет ни одного мага, кто не потерял бы кого-то из близких. Нет ни одного мага, кого бы не коснулась эта война. Если дело дошло до убийства министра, то что будет дальше? Кого они тогда _не смогут_ убить? А мы продолжаем пить из фарфоровых тарелочек и ловить мелких мародеров с таким видом, будто бы что-то меняется. _Дурни_.

— Завтра закрытые похороны Кингсли, — натянуто выговорил Гарри, делая несколько шагов к двери. — Вы можете игнорировать проблему, но проблема однажды настигнет и поглотит вас. А вы уже не сможете избежать последствий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В предупреждения указано нелинейное повествование. На самом деле, главы будут подчинены следующему порядку: в начале - флэшбек, воспоминание Гарри, так или иначе связанное с происходящим, далее - движение по основному сюжету.


End file.
